


The Badly Needed Potion

by the_goofball



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Language, BDSM, Contains Het Sex, F/M, Humor, Menopause, OOC-ness, Ploy, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_goofball/pseuds/the_goofball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[oneshot] Where do you go if your potion is not helping you the way it should? Minerva needs help and Severus is in for a surprise. Originally posted on HP-fandom: 06.01.2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Badly Needed Potion

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some little story which wouldn't stop bothering me until I had it written down. I hope you enjoy it.

Severus looked up from his potions magazine as he noticed that someone had activated his floo to call. Minerva's face appeared.  
  
"Good evening, Severus. Do you have a minute?"  
  
The wizard put his magazine to the side. "Since I am already down to the ads anyway, yes." He smirked. "Come in."  
  
The elderly witch stepped through the fire. "Thank you."  
  
Severus pointed to the teapot. "Do you want some tea?"  
  
Minerva nodded and Severus summoned another cup. He poured some tea and got up to hand it to the Headmistress. It was then that he noticed that Minerva seemed to be bothered by something. He had rarely seen her fidget like this.  
  
"Take a seat and tell me what's going on. Did one of my Slytherin's cause trouble?"  
  
The elderly witch took the cup from Severus' hand and shook her head as she seated herself. "This is not easy for me, Severus," she said avoiding his eyes for a moment.  
  
Severus sighed. Probably there was another Howler that had arrived on his account. Not everybody was convinced that he wasn't a murderer. "What did they say this time? That the Dementor's kiss wouldn't be enough to punish me properly?" His voice was full of resentment. Would it ever end?  
  
"No, Severus, no. It has nothing to do with you. It's about myself and it's rather private."  
  
Severus relaxed again but now he was even more curious. What had made Minerva so uptight? The witch put her cup aside and reached inside her robes, pulling out a phial, which she handed to Severus.  
  
"I assume you know what that is," she said and to Severus' astonishment her cheeks were now dusted with pink. He raised his eyebrow. A blushing Minerva McGonagall! He looked at the flask in her hand and saw the label from an apothecary in Diagon Alley on it.  
  
"May I?" He asked and after a curt nod he took the phial from her hand and looked at it. Puzzled he looked back at Minerva. "This is a potion for witches who are in their menopause."  
  
The flush in Minerva's cheeks deepened. "And it is the last one I tried. None of them seem to work for me."  
  
Severus nodded shifting his gaze back to the flask in his hand. He tried to remember how the various potions differed. Then something the witch had said dawned on him. Slowly he looked up again. "Did I understand that correctly? You said that you take this potion?"  
  
Minerva just nodded.  
  
"Without wanting to be rude but one should think that you are well through your menopause, aren't you?"  
  
"You mean because I look so old?" Minerva's eyebrow was raised mockingly.  
  
Severus felt caught red-handed. But there was no denying that the Headmistress did look well beyond her sixties. "Sort off," he grumbled.  
  
The witch in front of him sighed heavily. "I have started teaching very early. Most parents would have thought way too early. Dumbledore knew it would cause trouble if I had started teaching right after school even though I was fit for the job." Minerva sipped on her tea. "Imagine Hermione Granger teaching now only a year after she has finished here."  
  
Severus snorted but didn't say anything. No doubt about Granger being a clever witch but her attitude certainly lacked restraint. Not everybody was interested about every single detail she would come up with. Minerva interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Well, I was determined to teach and I kept on Dumbledore's toes until he agreed."  
  
Severus looked at Minerva. A part of him was surprised to hear that she had bugged the former Headmaster until she had her way. That being said, he had experienced often enough that she knew just how to put her foot down if she wanted something.  
  
"He made me swear that I would not talk to anyone but very few trusted people about my real age. My name was changed slightly and he put a glamour on me that I have been wearing ever since except when I was on my own."  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes. "But you have been teaching me and you've always been-" He stopped mid-sentence.  
  
The witch smirked at him. "An old hag?"  
  
To his embarrassment Severus could feel some heat rising in his head. He just nodded.  
  
"I'm only eight years your senior, Severus."  
  
Severus nearly dropped his cup that he had picked up again before. "Eight years?!"  
  
"You might not have noticed it, but my appearance hasn't changed in almost ten years. I refuse to change the glamour and believe that my age will eventually catch up with my look." Minerva took another sip of tea. "Not that I could look any older mind you."  
  
Severus was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his former teacher was in fact much younger then he had always believed. "Those are quite – astonishing news. To say the least," he added the last part more for himself.  
  
"I believe I do not need to point out how important it is that you keep that a secret, Severus."  
  
The wizard shook his head. "I might be wondering why you are not revealing it now. However, there is no need to worry."  
  
Minerva nodded and looked at him. "Now that this is settled, I need help, Severus. I can not stand in front of a class or the whole school and have a hot flash bothering me."  
  
The witch looked into the fire and Severus took a sip of tea.  
"Well, I could manage those, but I certainly don't want to feel like a concupiscent teenager who can't wait to be bedded after it." She added more to herself still staring into the fire.  
  
Severus spat out his tea, spraying his robes with it. He quickly cast a wand less spell to dry himself. This meeting felt like a dream. Severus wasn't sure if it was a good one though. First he had learned that Minerva was in fact much younger and now she was telling him that she wanted to be shagged after a hot flash!  
  
The Headmistress turned her attention back to him. "And those mood swings all the time! I don't want to cry after killing a mosquito after it has just bitten me."  
  
Severus starred at Minerva flabbergasted. "Er- that doesn't sound like a pleasant condition." At least not the mosquito part he added silently to himself.  
  
Minerva starred right back. "I wouldn't be here if it wouldn't be as bad. Do you think you can help me?" She wanted to know and Severus could see a glimmer in her eyes. Was it hope?  
  
"I won't promise you anything. I will try, however. Do you still have the other potions? I would like to check the ingredients and do some research." Severus watched the elderly – well, not elderly witch nod.  
  
"I'll give them to you."  
  
"It might take me a few days though."  
  
Minerva sighed. "It can't get any worse."  
  
Severus smirked. "I strongly suggest that you keep yourself from hormonal affected teenagers."  
  
"Severus Snape!" Minerva said in her best Professor McGonagall voice.  
  
"My apologies. I couldn't resist that one."  
  
"You behave just like said teenager."  
  
Severus lowered his head a little but he didn't keep himself from grinning.  
  
They finished tea and then the Headmistress left Severus after she had flooed to her rooms to get him the other potions.  
  
It was still early in the evening, so Severus went to his office to check if he could find anything in his collection of potion books. But nothing he found was an indication to why the potion wasn't working for Minerva.  
  
  
The next day was a Sunday and Severus went to the library. Even though his assortment of books was formidable indeed, he still didn't posses every book there was about potions. He wasn't lucky though and he was just about to close the last book he had thought useful as he spotted the little note at the end of the paragraph:  
  
_"In the old days there used to be a recipe for another menopause potion but it was banned from the market because of ethical reasons."_  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow due to this information. Now his curiosity was really kindled. What could be so inappropriate about a menopause potion that it was banned from the market? He pulled out his pocket watch. There was no time left to head to the restricted section of the library before the staff meeting. It would just have to wait.  
On his way to the Headmistress' office Severus pondered about the potion. Was it a side effect that had caused the ban? Or had it been because of ingredients? Maybe there were bits of rare magical creatures necessary or herbs that were forbidden because of the possible drug abuse?  
  
The meeting was rather uneventful but took ages nevertheless. It was not until dinner that Severus had the opportunity to get back to his research.  
After an hour reading through the hardly used books – they were restricted for a reason – he finally found what he had been looking for. He browsed the essay and was particularly interested what was needed for the potion. Nothing special, he thought until he had reached the end of the list. He gasped in shock. Surely he had misunderstood that. Quickly he read the whole article not noticing how is mouth opened wider with every line he examined. After he was through he clapped the book shut with force causing it to screech.  
  
"Silencio!" He barked and the book in his hand was quiet again. He stuffed it back into the self and left the library with long strides. There was no way that he would tell his old teacher about this. All right, not old in age, he corrected himself. However, it was not an option to talk with the Headmistress about it.  
  
In his private chambers he kept pacing the room, debating with himself. He was not surprised anymore about the potion being banned; it was scandalous!  
It was late at night when Severus finally stopped pacing and went to bed. But in his dreams he was haunted by images that he had never had before.  


*

  
Three days after his discovery Severus decided that he would have to talk to Minerva about what he had found out. He flooed her and asked her to join him in his private rooms. He busied himself with the teapot as she entered the room.  
  
"Do you have any news for me, Severus?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," he answered without turning to face her. "I found an old recipe in the restricted area of the library."  
  
"In the restricted area?" Minerva asked enquiring.  
  
"Yes, the potion was used in the old days but was banned at the beginning of the 20th century."  
  
"Does it have any forbidden ingredients or why was it banned?"  
  
Severus took a deep breath and finally turned to face the witch. He slowly shook his head in an answer to her first question. "No, not forbidden but rather special to say the least."  
  
Minerva tilted her head and looked at Severus in a questioning manner.  
He rubbed the bridge of his hooked nose before he answered. "One certain ingredient has to be from the person receiving the potion."  
  
"Oh," Minerva gave a sound of mild surprise. "Like for the Polyjuice Potion?" She reached for her hair.  
Severus shook his head. "No, I'm afraid it is not that simple."  
  
Minerva lowered her hands again. "Well, what is it then?" She wanted to know.  
  
"According to the book the potion needs body fluid." Severus pointed to the book he had gotten from the library earlier that day.  
Minerva shrugged her shoulder crisply. "If you need some blood for the potion, Severus, that is not a problem."  
  
Severus swallowed. He could not say this so instead he just shook his head.  
  
"Some saliva then?"  
  
Again Severus shook his head.  
  
"Well, I could bring you a sample of my urine."  
  
Severus just looked at her.  
  
"That's still not it? But there aren't any other-" Minerva stopped in mid-sentence as the truth dawned on her.  
Severus saw the blood rushing into her cheeks.  
  
"Is it really what I think it is?" The witch wanted to know, her voice barely audible.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Minerva," Severus replied.  
  
The Headmistress drew a deep breath and regained her posture. "I guess, I will have to bring you a sample then," she said without blinking.  
  
It was Severus' turn to take a deep breath. After another moment he broke the eye contact and turned to the table and took the book. It was already open and he handed it to Minerva. "As I said before, it's not that simple."  
  
Minerva took the book and started to read out loud. Severus turned away and gazed into the fire as he listened.  
  
"It is mandatory that the fluid is taken from the recipient by the potion master creating the potion." There was a long silence that followed. Severus heard Minerva closing the book softly after a while.  
  
"I'm sorry, Minerva. I wish there was something that I could do for you." Severus said without turning towards the witch and he really meant it.  
  
"Severus, I can't go on like this."  
  
Slowly Severus turned his head to Minerva. There wasn't much left of the usual prim Headmistress. He could clearly see the distress in her face and also noticed her trembling hands that were clasped tightly around the book.  
  
"Will you help me please?"  
  
Not once had it occurred to him, that Minerva would even think about this. Therefore he had not thought about how he would actually feel about this.  
  
"You want me to draw the fluid from you?" He asked just to be sure and maybe to buy some time to think about it.

  
Minerva simply nodded.

  
It took Severus not that long to make up his mind. Minerva was one of the few people who did not treat him like a murderer. And she had saved his life before knowing that he had always been loyal to Dumbledore.  
He looked back at Minerva and gave a curt nod. The witch closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back at him.  
  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
  
"I will need to order a couple of things for your potion. If I do it first thing in the morning everything should be here by Wednesday, Thursday the latest. It will also take a day of preparation, which means it would be Friday until we could – er, finish the potion. That being said, if you want to have it done earlier I could go to Diagon Alley myself tomorrow." His voice was back to his usual brisk tone.  
  
"I would appreciate it if this could be done as fast as possible."  
  
Severus nodded again. "Then we will meet Wednesday."  
  
Minerva stepped forward and handed the book to Severus locking eyes with him for a moment. Then she stepped to the fireside. "Good night, Severus." A moment later she was gone.  
  
Severus stared at the same spot for several minutes. What had he gotten himself into? He took a deep breath. He was about to have some kind of sexual interaction with Professor Minerva McGonagall in only a couple of days. He put the book down and went go get himself a glass of wine. After some consideration he took the whole bottle with him to his chair in front of the fire.  


*

  
Severus returned to his office after his visit to Diagon Alley. He had obtained everything he needed for the potion. With his usual concentration he sat to work. It needed to simmer for 12 hours and he wanted it to be done by tomorrow evening. He still felt awkward about what was supposed to happen between him and Minerva. He was grateful that he had not to perform in a sexual manner. He had to participate to some degree but the main part was on Minerva. He had never felt attracted towards the witch; he had not even had the usual teenager crush on her that most kids had.  
He sighed and pushed the thoughts out of his mind as they were distracting him. Later would be enough time to think, because for now he had work to do.  


*

  
All in all Severus didn't have that much time left to think before it was Wednesday and he was just leaving the Great Hall after dinner. He headed for the dungeons. Minerva would be in his chambers in half an hour. They had not exchanged a private word since Sunday. But he had noticed that she had been unusual quiet during the meals.  
  
In his rooms he went into the bathroom. There had not been time for a shower before dinner and there was no way that he would stand in front of Minerva reeking of the various potions vapours he had been dealing with all day long.  
  
Even though he had hurried with the shower and getting dressed (in his close fitting robes) it was time to open the floo.  
He was just opening a bottle of wine as the Headmistress arrived. Instead of saying anything Severus simply handed Minerva a glass.  
  
A small smile appeared on her face as she accepted it. "Do you want us to get drunk, Severus?"  
  
"Not in the least, but I thought we might as well enjoy the evening."  
  
He clinked his glass against hers.  
  
"I can only imagine how awkward you must feel in this situation. And I thought about something that might make it a little easier for you, Severus."  
  
Severus inclined his head in gratitude. "I appreciate that, Minerva. And what about you? Is there anything that I can do to make it easier for you as well?"  
  
Minerva took another sip of wine. She then put the glass on the table beside her and turned to face Severus.  
  
"As a matter of fact, there is. Once again I hope I do not have to stress the point that this has to stay between the two of us?"  
  
Severus shook his head. "You don't have to worry about that."  
  
He watched Minerva inhale deeply and then she took her wand out and pointed it at herself. She murmured quietly. The air around the witch started to billow for a moment as the glamour was lifted. Severus gaped. In front of him stood a much younger version of the Headmistress. The many wrinkles that had furrowed the witches face and throat were reduced to an average amount of a nearly fifty-year-old witch. She no longer had the freckles of old people covering her hands, Severus noticed while he watched her lifting them to untie her hair. It was almost as dark as his own hair but had streaks of grey in it. Soon it was falling down to Minerva's shoulders in soft waves.  
  
Severus starred at the witch in front of him. He did not know what to say. She was not what you would call beautiful but she was definitely striking.  
  
"I do hope it is not disappointment that shocked you into silence."  
  
Severus slowly shook his head. "Not at all. However, I am shocked. I've never thought about how you looked like when you were younger-"  
  
Severus frowned as he saw the grin starting to spread on Minerva's face. Then he realised what he had just said. The two looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Forgive me," he said after a moment. "I keep correcting myself all the time. It does need some time to get used to the fact that you are much younger then I have believed for many years."  
  
"I don't blame you, Severus." Minerva took a deep breath and then looked straight into his eyes. "You asked me before if there was something you could do for me."  
  
Severus nodded but didn't say anything.  
  
"Even though I'm feeling rather weird about all the technical details – besides the situation itself as it is – I would like to tell you about this bit of information in a more-"  
  
Severus noticed Minerva's blush and the glance to the door.  
  
"Would you like to continue this in my bedroom?"  
  
The witch nodded. "Please."  
  
Severus gestured towards the door. "If you would follow me please."  
  
He went ahead and opened the door. He waited for her to pass him and stepped behind her into the room. After he had closed the door he turned to Minerva who was standing in the middle of the room facing his four-poster bed. It was almost the only luxury he possessed.  
  
Without turning to face him, Minerva spoke again.  
  
"There are certain things that I greatly enjoy, Severus. I do not know how you think about them but they excite me. And – as I understand it – that's the main reason why we are here, right?"  
  
Severus who had stepped closer to Minerva agreed. "Yes, it is."  
  
"I'm fairly sensitive to touches to my breasts, especially the nipples."  
  
"Would you like me to touch you there?" Severus looked at the rigid back of the witch.  
  
"If that isn't too much of-"  
  
Severus reached out and touched the witch's arm. "I agreed to help you, Minerva."  
  
"Severus, I have been thinking about what you and I would or could do."  
  
Finally Minerva turned her head and looked at him.  
  
"Those images were not unpleasant to me."  
  
She lowered her head and reached for his hand. She lifted it and placed it above her breasts. Then she looked at him again.  
  
"Truth to be told, they were rather exciting."  
  
Severus looked down on his hand. He could feel the warmth of Minerva's body through the layers of clothes. His fingers were only inches from the clasp that was holding the simple robe together around her neck. Although Severus was still confused about the sudden change in Minerva's appearance and the thought of her being his former teacher and now the Headmistress at the school he worked for, despite all this he couldn't deny that he felt attracted to her. And while all these thoughts were fumbling around in his head he moved his hand up and opened the clasp. He wasn't surprised that the robe merely slid from Minerva's shoulders. But he was astonished about what he found underneath. Now he was glad that he had thought about heating up the room. Minerva was wearing a simple black negligee that had grey streaks in it. It was not fancy and Severus thought that maybe it was the simplicity that made it look – sexy. He inhaled deeply and tore his gaze from the soft curves of Minerva's bosom. But something caught his eyes and he realised that the grey parts in the negligee were transparent. One of the streaks ran across her left breast and he could see the hardened nipple underneath. Severus' hand, which he had still where he had opened the clasp, twitched and he held back the urge to just reach down. Instead he looked up and found Minerva looking at him. Her blue eyes were almost black due to the wide pupils. Slowly she turned to face him stepping out of the robe and the slippers she had been wearing. Once more she reached for his hands and placed them on her body this time a little lower. Severus could feel the warmth and softness of her full breasts. It had been years since he had touched someone like this and he closed his eyes for a moment taking this moment in. He spread his fingers and turned his wrists, gently caressing Minerva's breasts. He heard her soft hiss and opened his eyes again.  
  
The witch had caught her lower lip between her teeth and looked down onto his hands. He felt her taking a deep breath and with it her bosom pressed against his hands. He cupped them and felt their soft weight. Severus was passed the point about thinking if he could enjoy this – he did. But he would keep his own growing desire at bay. This was about helping Minerva after all.  
  
His hands seemed to remember what to do on their own accord. Caressing strokes changed to gently kneading the breasts and then back again to softly stroking them. With his palms he teased the erect nubs causing Minerva to moan quietly. Severus lifted his eyes from what his hands were doing up to the witches face. She looked up as well and Severus was astonished about how clearly he could perceive the excitement in her eyes. Her lips were parted slightly and glistened as if she had been kissed recently. For a moment he was tempted to just lean down and kiss her, to pull her into his arms and grind their bodies against each other. He'd love to have some friction to his hardening cock, to rub himself against her before he would continue to draw more moans from Minerva by caressing her wonderful sensitive bosoms. Then he realised that he really was leaning forward and caught himself just in time. He straightened up and took a deep breath before he moved his hands again that had come to a halt.  
  
But then Minerva took one of his hands and stepped back breaking the contact. She gently pulled him with her towards the corner of his bed. She turned back to face him and leaned against the post. She lifted her hands above her head and hold onto it. It looked almost like she was tied to it.  
  
"Something else that excites me a lot is when I am bound while being touched," the witch said with a husky voice and then she looked up.  
  
Severus followed her gaze and saw that she had cast a silent spell. Her hands were now bound for real. Severus marvelled at the sight. The image of a "helpless" Minerva increased his own desire rapidly. He stepped closer and reached up with his hands to the willingly offered body. He did no longer restrict his touches to the breasts anymore but caressed her upper body where he could reach her. He did not miss stroking the silken skin of her bare arms feeling the goose bumps on them while sliding his hands back down from her hands. After he had touched her everywhere he returned his attention to Minerva's breasts, precisely her hard nipples. He felt shivers running through the witch and heard her pleading softly as he took the sensitive nubs between his thumbs and index fingers.  
  
"Oh, yes! More, Severus, please!"  
  
He looked up and found Minerva's lust clouded eyes fixed on him. Was she really asking for what he thought she was? His heartbeat quickened and he swallowed dryly. His member twitched in his pants. Tentatively he closed his fingers a little around the nipples and was rewarded with a mixture of a sigh and a moan from Minerva, which made his knees feel soft. Her eyes were closed but her lips were parted releasing the delicious sounds that had such an impact on him. He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened his fingers, rubbing gently over the nipples. "You like that?" He wanted to know looking at the witch. His own voice sounded strange in his ears, all hoarse and raw.  
  
Minerva opened her mesmerizing eyes and looked at him. She nodded softly. "A lot."  
  
Without thinking about it Severus closed his fingers again and squeezed the nipples, causing Minerva's eyes to widen before she closed them again.  
  
"Oh, sweet Merlin, yes!"  
  
Severus lost track of time as he was occupied with squeezing and rubbing the nipples, alternating the strength of pinches as he went. He was caught up with what he did, with the reactions from Minerva and with his own desire radiating through his body. His fully erect cock pressed firmly against the fabric of his trousers.  
Minerva's whole body was moving and she was pressing herself against his hands. Her moans filled his head as much as her musky scent that had started to emanate (not that he had consciously noticed it) from her.  
  
"Severus," Minerva gasped. "You might want to know-" She had to take another breath before she could continue. "You'll find what we need for the potion."  
  
Severus stopped caressing the witch and gave a curt nod. It dawned to him that they had come to an end and stepped back taking a deep breath. Minerva freed her hands and he took his wand out and a phial that he had in his pocket. He got down on one knee and noticed two hands that lifted the negligee. He closed his eyes as the musky scent filled his nose. It was intoxicating. Slowly he opened his eyes again and nearly gasped at the sight before him. He now had clear evidence that Minerva was indeed very aroused. A shiny thread of her juice dangled softly from her cunt. Severus' hands trembled with the effort from not just reaching out and letting his fingers glide through the wetness. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and opened the phial. With his wand he summoned some of Minerva's fluid and bottled it coating a finger at the task. He cleaned his wand with a spell and got up again. Without even thinking about it he brought his finger to his lips to try the slightly salty taste of Minerva.  
  
Severus heard her catch her breath and turned his head to face her. Her eyes were wide as if in shock and she had a hand clasped over her mouth. Slowly he lowered his hand down to his side.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
Now it was his fault if this would end on even weirder note.  
  
But Minerva just shook her head and stepped closer. She put her hands around his face looking deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry. There's nothing wrong," she said.  
  
Then she pulled his head down for a feverish kiss. This time it was Severus moaning caused by the sweet ravish of Minerva's tongue and the friction to his cock as he pulled her closer to her.  
  
He didn't know how long they had been kissing, how long their tongues had explored one another, before they broke apart both gasping for air.  
  
Minerva took Severus' hand and climbed onto the bed, pulling him after her. He slipped out of his shoes and went beside her into the soft pillows. The witch pushed him down onto his back. Leaning forward she gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
"I hope you don't mind."  
  
Severus had no idea what she was talking about but then he felt her hand on his rigid cock, rubbing it through the fabric. He jolted at the sudden touch and couldn't help but groan deeply.  
  
"I take it as a no." Minerva whispered with a smile. She swiftly opened the trousers and reached inside to free his leaking member. With a firm grip she started to move her hand up and down on his cock.  
  
"Salazar!" Severus grunted. "I'm gonna spill myself like a teenager if you don't stop!"  
  
Minerva looked up to him. The stroking had stopped but her hand was still wrapped tight around him.  
  
"Don't you want to come?"  
  
Severus thought for a moment and then shook his head. "Not right now, no."  
  
He watched the smile appear on the witches face and raised an eyebrow. She turned her head back to the middle part of his body and chanted quietly. Suddenly he felt something tight around the base of his member. She certainly hadn't just spelled a cock-ring on him, had she?  
  
"Is this- did you… is that what I think it is?" He wanted to know. But the only answer Minerva gave him was a smirk before she bent her head over his lap, her hair falling around her head like a curtain.  
Severus felt her licking the length of his cock and grabbed the blankets with his hands. Her hand was wrapped firmly around him as she caressed him with her wet and warm tongue, licking his shaft and then the head. It felt divine. His body was ready to climax at any time and yet he couldn't. Desire pulsed through him in hot waves. It was sweet agony as Minerva took him into the wet cavern of her mouth, sucking the whole length into it. He felt her tongue pressing against him and couldn't lie still anymore and started to trust upward lightly not wanting to choke her by the sudden motion. They moved in synch for a while and Severus watched Minerva's head move up and down on his member through half closed eyes.  
  
Minerva released him from his mouth and straightened up a bit. With her hands she lifted the negligee and then she straddled his lap.  
Severus murmured incoherent as he watched Minerva getting into the right position to ride his cock. She reached between her legs and took a hold of his member guiding him to her entrance. He inhaled deeply as he felt the wetness waiting for him.  
Minerva had locked eyes with Severus and both of them moaned in unison as she slowly lowered herself on his hard cock. Severus dived into her eyes just as deeply as his cock did into her welcoming cunt. Hot wet pulsing velvet enclosed him as he was all the way inside of her. The witch sat still for a moment and she closed her eyes. Severus reached out and touched her face, caressing it softly. Minerva slowly opened her eyes again and took his hand, placing it on her breasts.  
  
"Touch my nipples, Severus," she quietly said.  
  
Severus looked from her face down to her bosom and her erect nipples. He took them between his fingers and rolled them gently between them.  
  
"Sweet Merlin, yes!"  
  
Minerva moved on top of Severus bracing herself with her hands on his shoulders. Once again they locked eyes and Severus pinched her nipples. Her hips jerked, impaling herself even deeper on him. She straightened up again reached down with one hand and touched her clit. Severus gasped. For a brief moment he was once more puzzled about her permissive way but that thought was quickly driven from his mind as she began to move more urgently on top of him. His eyes were fixed on Minerva's fingers that were moving quickly on her clit. He didn't even notice that he had started to trust upwards. He felt Minerva's whole body start to tremble and not much later her cunt closed tightly around him, squeezing him with contracting spasms. Severus groaned deeply and pulled the witches head down to kiss her softly. He gazed into her eyes that were still unfocused. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. This was just so unexpected incredible – hot. A part of him had still not caught up on the events of the evening.  
  
Minerva moved lightly, tightening her muscle around his cock, remembering him almost painful about his still very erect member. But what a sweet pain it was. He closed his eyes and moved his hips moaning with pleasure. Then he felt Minerva move off him. He opened his eyes.  
  
You tease!" He couldn't repress the need in his voice.  
  
Minerva smirked at him. "And you like it, Severus Snape!"  
  
She lay down beside him and as he propped himself up on an elbow she reached out and put a hand in his neck. She pulled him down for a quick sensual kiss making his cock throb. Backing off again, she said: "I want you to fuck me, Severus." And looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
Severus cast a silent spell and his robe and the shirt he had been wearing were gone. He had still his trousers on and Minerva made an appreciating sound. "Mhm, sexy."  
  
He carefully moved on top of Minerva and between her open legs. Reaching between the two of them he took his cock and guided it to her entrance. Adjusting his hips a little, he slowly slid into the hot cunt. As he was fully inside of her he stilled for a moment. Minerva took his face in her hands locking eyes with him.  
  
"I want to feel you move inside of me."  
  
Severus moved his hips slowly. Minerva's voice and the words were having quite an enticing effect on him. Her eyes had captured him and he felt like drowning in them.  
  
"I want you to fuck me and I don't want you to restrict yourself like you have all evening."  
  
"But-" Severus started to say but was cut off from Minerva who shook her head. Her hands left his face and slid down his back causing him to shudder under her touches. She pushed her hands inside his trousers and grabbed his arse and pulled him down on her hard. Severus groaned and closed his eyes as he lowered his head a little. He shuddered even more as he heard Minerva close to his ears: "Take me, Severus, and don't hold back. I want this."  
  
Her fingers dug into his flesh.  
  
Severus grabbed the edge of the mattress for leverage and started to pump his aching cock into the witch underneath him. Her hands on his butt kept pulling him down and she kept telling him in between ragged breaths how good he felt inside of her and how hot it was to be taken by him like this.  
  
The hot and wet friction around his cock certainly did something to him, but listening to Minerva's salacious words (and other delicious sounds she made) added quite another level to it. Severus could feel Minerva's fingernails graze over his back. He propped himself up on his hands trying to drive his cock even deeper into Minerva in his need to release. He was so close.  
  
Suddenly he felt his nipples being pinched hard and at the same time the cock-ring was gone. Severus yelled as the pain and his orgasm crushed over him like a huge wave and he spilled himself with erratic jerks deep inside of Minerva before he collapsed on top of her.  
  
It took Severus several minutes to get aware of his surroundings again. Minerva held him in her arms stroking him softly and his head was pressed against her. His whole body felt deliciously relaxed. He moved and pulled his now flaccid cock out of Minerva causing them both to moan softly and then he moved of the witch. But he didn't get very far as Minerva had still her arms around him. He lay down beside her and she bedded his head on her shoulder using a pillow for more comfort. The air started to feel cool on his sweaty body and he shivered. Lazily he grabbed the coverlet and pulled it over them. Severus sighed contently and relaxed into Minerva beside him.  
  
"You're all right?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Very much so," Minerva replied just as quietly, stroking him softly.  
  
"You?"  
  
"The same."  
  
He felt Minerva's lips on his head and smiled.

  
  
Severus woke in the middle of the night to find Minerva's hand wrapped tightly around his very hard cock moving up and down on it. Confused he turned his head and looked at the witch in the dim light with an inquiring raised eyebrow. She met his eyes and shrugged her shoulder lightly.  
  
"Hot flash."  
  
"Ohh!" Another surprised sound followed as Minerva bent her head over his member.  
  
Quite some time later Severus lay on his back, Minerva in his arms. Their breath was finally back to normal.  
  
"Minerva?" Severus asked casually.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Be my guest when you have another surge of sexual appetite. No need to waste it on lousy teenagers."  
  
"Severus Snape! You're such a-" Minerva stopped abruptly obviously lost for words.  
  
"Bugger? Bastard?" Severus offered with a grin.  
  
"Whatever! Loon! Can't you just admit that you liked it and wouldn't mind getting more of it?"  
  
"I probably could. However, I'm afraid I'm more the subtle kind of person. It isn't my nature to be so – blunt." Severus smirked. He was actually really good in being blunt and allusive at the same time.  
  
Minerva laughed softly. "So is your _subtle_ invitation serious? I might take you by your word."  
  
Severus pulled Minerva closer. "Please do so."  
  
Minerva softly squeezed his arm and then the two of them settled down to get some more sleep.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
Minerva walked into her office. Her glamour was back in place as she headed for her desk. She knew it wouldn't take long until-  
  
"Minerva, dear! How did it go?"  
  
The witch turned to Albus Dumbledore's portrait and crossed her arms in front of her tartan-clad chest. She nearly flinched as her arms brushed her sensitive nipples.  
  
"I'm still not sure if I want to talk to you yet."  
  
Albus chuckled and his eyes seemed to twinkle even in the painting.  
  
"Are you still miffed at me?"  
  
"I almost fainted as Severus told me about that _special_ ingredient!"  
  
Minerva frowned at the former Headmaster as he chuckled even more.  
  
"I bet it added a certain authenticity to your role as a menopause-bothered witch."  
  
Minerva just raised an eyebrow giving him one of her best Professor McGonagall glares – not that he was bothered by it, mind you.  
  
"So will you see Severus again?"  
  
"I see him everyday as it is. We work together," Minerva said in a crisp voice.  
  
"Tut-tut!" Albus shook his head. "You know that I am not talking about this kind of seeing. Are you going to hear his – how did you phrase it? – drop dead sexy voice again, preferably very close to your ear?"  
  
Minerva blushed. She had forgotten that she had told Albus about that in a weak moment. She was probably better of ignoring it.  
  
"Yes, I know. And yes, you scheming old wizard, I will see him again."  
  
Even though her words were harsh, her face wasn't anymore. She smiled at Albus.  
  
"Thank you for helping me."  
  
Albus smiled back at her with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Most welcome my dear, most welcome. "  
  
The End


End file.
